


Her Little Light

by UnknownHorizom



Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awakening/Three Houses Set in the Same World, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No beta but Glenn lives, Pre-Awakening, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom
Summary: When Mercedes held her for the first time, she couldn’t help but fall in love with the small newborn in her arms known as her daughter. Her happiness meant the world for Mercedes, even if it meant that she wasn’t part of her life.Her sweet little light.Her daughter, Lucina.
Relationships: Chrom/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Her Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story is suppose to be a birthday fic for both Chrom and Mercedes who's birthday are on the 27th of Harpstring Moon (May). Although this story is more of a short or side story for the original story than an actual birthday story. I wanted to write something for these two characters even if the focus isn't entirely on these two characters. (Had this written in a single day, so it's a little rush.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Her Little Light**

* * *

**Great Tree Moon; 1412 A.S. (Imperial Year 1174)**

When Mercedes held her for the first time, she couldn’t help but fall in love. 

In her arms is her daughter. 

Her child. 

To her, she is the most beautiful girl that she’s seen. No one can change her mind about that. 

Cradling and rocking her gently in her arms, looking at her daughter’s features. Royal-blue hair atop of her head, just like her father. Her adorable nose and chubby cheeks also inherited from him as well.

Goddess her daughter looked so precious nestled in her arms, resting her head on her chest. The sound of her heartbeat is a soothing melody for the small infant, that helped her sleep peacefully. Mercedes couldn’t help but wonder what her eyes looked like, as her baby slept in her arms and rested on her chest. 

Everything was still coming to her and even now it was hard to believe. It was nearly ten moons ago, when she found out that she was pregnant with her daughter. It was an unexpected surprise on her part that she had not expected when she…

Her face had flushed a healthy red. The thought of her consummation with her lover was something that she could not think about without getting flustered about. At first, when she found out she was scared. She knew that she should have been aware of the possible consequences that occur because of it, and yet she had done it anyway. Though a part of it did not regret, glad to be able to spend an intimate moment with the person she loved. 

She had kept her pregnancy hidden from the people she knew. Going to the extent of running away and hiding, finding refuge in one of the chapel, in one of the cities’ within Olwen territory. The only person she told was her daughter’s father. In fact, the moment that she learned that she was carrying his child, she had sought him out. Not knowing the exact reason she wanted to tell him. But knowing that he had a right to know, as it was his child. And that he’s someone that Mercedes can trust to talk and be opened around. 

When Mercedes had told him she had not expected the response that she had gotten from him.

She still remembered the glow in his eyes as she told him the news. A joy in his expression that showed how happy he was to learn that he was going to be a father to her child. Any worry that she was gone, replaced with relief and some joy that the man that had loved had not rejected her. 

He had asked her to marry him. Presenting a ring with a signet engraved on it, the symbol of his house.

A part of her wanted to accept his offer happily to spend her life with the one that she loved. 

However she knew that if she did, it would mean leaving her mother back in Faerghus. Mercedes knew that even if she could bring her to live in Ylisse with her, her mother would refuse to come. The guilt of leaving Emile, back in House Bartels, had still weighed on her mother’s conscience.

A doleful expression had befell her face as she thought about Emile. Still remembering the news about House Bartels, how the entire House was mysteriously slaughtered three years ago. Her step-father and step-siblings were all killed. Even the servants were not spared. 

While she was never close to her step-father or step-sibling she had still mourn for their passing nonetheless, they did not deserve their gruesome fate. The few servants that attended to her and her mother had treated her kindly while living underneath the Bartels. And even Emile…

She did not know if he was still alive or not. It was said that not a single member of House Bartels' were had survive, including her younger half-brother.

They had mourned and grieved terribly for him, believing him to be one of the victims of the Bartels’ massacre. Mother wasn’t the same afterwards, though she did not succumb and lose herself to the death of her son, a part of her died that day. The life and warmth that once were in her eyes were now dull, barely a reminiscent of the hopeful outlook that she had. 

She did not show it in front of her, but Mercedes knew that her mother was still hurting. Regretting not taking Emile away from the house, perhaps if she did, he would still be with them. Together.

While her mother had believed Emile dead. A part of Mercedes believe that her brother was not dead, that somewhere in Fodlan, he's still alive. Out there, looking for them.

Which is why she couldn’t accept his proposals, despite how much she wanted to. She could not leave her mother alone to wallow in her grief, and in the small chance that her brother was alive, to find him. 

The more she thought about what she was going to do, the more it was hard for her to do it. 

Looking down at her daughter, whose eyes were now opened, babbling happily at her mother. Mercedes knew that she could not bring her back with her to Fodlan.

On her left eye is the Mark of the Exalt. The Brand of Naga. Proof of the holy blood that flowed through the Ylissean Royal Family. A blood that her daughter had inherited from her father, the Prince of Ylisse.

In Ylisse it was proof of her bloodline, a symbol of her lineage. One that is respected in the Halidom. 

In Fodlan, however, her brand would be viewed as another crest and a rare one too. Hunted and seeked as a prize by nobles in Fodlan. Where she would be relentlessly persecuted until she was captured, claimed by one of the families who would use her to produce more crest bearers. 

No matter how selfish Mercedes wanted to bring her back to Fodlan. She could not. She did not want to subject her child to live a life in constant fear and hiding. Nor should she live as a political bargaining tool used by her adopted father.

Between her own happiness and the happiness of her daughter, she would choose her own daughter’s happiness before her own. Even if it meant being a part and separating from her.

The light of dawn illuminated from the windows, next to the bed that Mercedes was resting in. The new mother couldn’t help but notice how the light of the new day began to approach. Before gazing at her daughter, who is still unnamed. 

A smile made its way to her face, after seeing the light of the new day. The perfect name for her newborn daughter came to mind. 

An Adrestian name; one associated with New beginnings, of the new morning dawn.

_ “Lucina” _

Her sweet little girl.

Her Little Light.

A soft but happy giggle escaped Lucina’s lips. Mercedes gives a kiss on her forehead, as she couldn't help but cry, smiling at her. She knew there wasn’t much time left before they had to say goodbye. 

So with whatever time that she has left, she’ll spend it cherishing every moment with her daughter. 

_ “Sweet little light, may your future be a happy one. Filled with joy and smiles throughout your life. Even when we are soon to part, know that you are always in my heart. My beloved daughter, Lucina.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mercedes and Chrom! (May 27th/27th of Harpstring Moon)


End file.
